1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven fluid pump, and more particularly, to a structure of discharging vapor and liquid-state fluid (e.g., water) which pass through a mechanical seal in a fluid pump having a motor chamber and a pump chamber which are divided by the mechanical seal.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a motor driven fluid pump of the related art which has a motor chamber 502 where a motor 500 is disposed and a pump chamber 506 where an impeller 504 that is operated by rotational force supplied from motor 500 is disposed, in which a mechanical seal 508 is provided between pump chamber 506 and motor chamber 502 to prevent fluid from permeating to motor chamber 502 from pump chamber 506.
In this configuration, cooling fluid may leak at several cubic centimeters (cc) per hour in a vapor state or a liquid state for lubrication, through mechanical seal 508 for the structure, which corrodes the bearing supporting the rotary shaft of motor 500 to the case and reduces insulation of motor 500.
Meanwhile, a specific leachate hole is provided to discharge the fluid leaking out of mechanical seal 508, as described above; however, the leachate hole may rather allow fluid to flow inside from the outside, such that motor 500 may become wet.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.